1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to books for children, and particularly to a child's book which may be read in the bath and used as a bath toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a great number of children's books, including some with mechanical devices which make the book have secondary use as a toy. There are a great number of bath toys for children.